narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hideo Sasaki
Hideo Sasaki (ささきヒデオ, Sasaki Hideo) is the leader of Team 9 and is a Jonin level ninja from Konohagakure. He is known and feared for his taijutsu and Kekkei Genkai, Poison Hands. Background As a child, Hideo was a loner from the start. With no parents or family he knew of, he grew up in the orphanage until he was kicked out when he unlocked his bloodline limit; Poison Hands. He was bullied by the other children and was pushed around relentlessly for his shyness and his abnormal eye color, which was a bright, poisonous purple. He held his silence for the most part, not wanting to start trouble, instead choosing to spill everything in his journal, a little book of his deepest thoughts and all his dreams for the future. He treasured the notebook more than anything else he owned. One day, when one of the children tossed his journal; the notebook where he kept his dreams and hopes, into the river, that’s when his Kekkei Genkai was awakened. Angered and saddened, he blindly pushed the other child, unknowingly poisoning him and killing him by the river. Horrified by what he had done, he fled the scene and locked himself in his room until the people running the orphanage found the body and traced it back to him. He was then taken to Minato Namikaze, who was the Hokage at the time of the event. Minato decided to give the young kid a chance and heard him out. Hideo, being scared and horrified with himself, spilled everything to the blond Hokage. After hearing his story, Minato took pity on him and cleared him of all charges. He gave him a small apartment to live in, along with the funds to cover basic necessities. He then warned him to learn to control his powers. Hideo was then kicked out of the orphanage and told never to return, forced to fend for himself. After buying some gloves from a nearby vendor, he wore them constantly and rarely took them off, fearing his own power and not willing to hurt anyone else. He swore never to use it again. When he enrolled in the Academy, everyone kept their distance from him, shunning him once again. This caused him to focus more on his studies and training. Due to his talent and extensive knowledge, he graduated early and became a Genin when he was 10. He became a Chunin at the age of 13, and after about a month, he got the opportunity to lead his first squad out on a mission. While he was a bit nervous and skeptical; worried about them seeing behind the mask he wore, in the end, he ended up agreeing to lead the small squad of Chunin. During the mission, which was invading an enemy fortress, one of the enemy ninja ripped his glove off and caused him to kill the ninja with the touch of his hand. Once again horrified and terrified of himself, Hideo refused to ever take off his gloves or touch someone with his hands ever again unless it was a combat situation. Years passed and Hideo climbed his way up to the rank of Jounin when he turned fifteen. Soon he was recruited to join the ANBU Black Ops as an assassin ninja who went by the codename of 'Cobra'. His knowledge of poisons and his deadly touch made him the perfect choice for quick and silent assassinations. He soon gained the reputation and nickname of the 'Unseen Viper' amongst his squad mates and enemies. His reputation grew, and he soon earned a Flee-On-Sight order in the Bingo Book. He served in the ANBU until he was around seventeen years old before resigning. He couldn't handle the assassinations and the pressure anymore. He hated using his unique gift and left the organization for good, swearing to never return. He went on missions and lived a somewhat peaceful ninja life, training himself with medical jutsu, seeing as no one could teach him with his conditio, until the next batch of Genin graduated from the Academy. Despite requesting to not be assigned a group, the Third Hokage assigned him three students that would go on to form Team 9, or, Team Hideo. His students were Tomiko Uzumaki, an aspiring fuuinjutsu specialist, Akemi Saito, a medic-nin in training, and Kishi Hano, a Wind Style prodigy. At first, the three pre-teens were unsure of their teacher because of his young age. Tomiko even goes as far to question his position, causing him to respond with, 'How rude! I'm here for a reason, ya know!' His teaching style was focused on hands-on experience and intense boot camps, often sending home his students sore and defeated. Hideo was a strict, but compassionate teacher. He taught all three of them basic medical jutsu and taught them how to identify poisons. He made an effort to cover every topic that they were focusing on. When Team Kakashi, Team Asuma, Team Kurenai, and Team Gai all decided to attempt the Chunin Exams, Hideo was the one teacher who forbade his students from competing. While he knew that he would be unpopular for his choice, he believed that it was best for them to get more experience before attempting to go for a higher rank. Once Tomiko, Akemi, and Kishi all became Jounin, he led them on several A ran expeditions, all with the goal of undermining the Akatsuki and slowing down the organization as much as possible. The group of four managed to destroy two hideouts and hunted down some of the members. They got unlucky and engaged in combat with Konan and Pain himself while they were on their way to attack the village. Hideo fought fiercely and defended his students, willing to die for them if necessary. Thanks to Tomiko's chakra chains and their combined efforts, they were able to escape the two Akatsuki members, but not before Kishi lost one of his arms. The four hurried back to help defend the village, and Tomiko and Hideo went to confront Pain himself while he was facing down Kakashi Hatake. The two jump to Kakashi's aid and the three battle the Akatsuki leader. Hideo does his best to protect his two comrades, but was unable to protect Tomiko before Pain struck her down. Upon seeing her body, Hideo goes into a rage and nearly managed to defeat Pain with Kakashi's help, but in the end, gets crushed in the rubble and is stabbed through the heart before he could strike the final blow. He is brought back to life later when Pain revives everyone killed during the attack, and this time is convinced to help Akemi in his fight with one of the Six Paths of Pain, his decision saving his life. Personality Hideo is a levelheaded, smart, calculating, witty and careful ninja. He has trust issues and can be very quiet when you first get to meet him, but he begins to open up a bit after getting to know people a bit better. He can be very sarcastic and witty if he’s comfortable enough with you and is known of having a silver tongue by his close friends and teammates. He can be very guarded and tends to keep things close to the chest due to his traumatic childhood. As mentioned, he doesn’t trust easily and sometimes can be very distant. He tends to try to not get too attached to people due to his fear of accidently hurting those he cares about. Appearance Hideo is a very handsome ninja, as acknowledged by his comrades and teammates. Although,m he doesn’t really think about appearance and makes a habit of not looking at his reflection. He has short, slightly messy black hair that falls into his eyes a little with one emerald green streak through it. He has a beanpole body type and is slightly shorter than average height for his age. His skin is ivory colored and has very few flaws, save for the scar on his left cheekbone, which he got from an S rank mission gone wrong; he got caught in an explosion and earned the scar on his face, along with many on his body. His eyes are almond shaped and are a very bright shade of light purple. Abilities Hideo is known for his taijutsu and shurikenjutsu. He is very fast and can be hard to counter against if you don’t know what to do as a counter attack. He gives his opponents no time to recover and tends to go for weak spots as soon as he gets the chance. He utilizes his Kekkei Genkai but makes a habit of not relying solely on it. He‘s very proficient with his Wind and Yang Release, and is somewhat knowledge with his Fire Release. Genjutsu is his weakest point, as he openly states. He knows the basics and is able to cast the illusion over someone long enough to strike them down, but he can’t cast powerful genjutsu, nor can he do it on more than one person. Trivia * Hideo knows only the basics of medical ninjutsu that don’t require skin on skin contact * His idol was Kakashi Hatake when he was in the ANBU * Hideo has a near-perfect muscle memory. * Hideo is bisexual and is out of the closet about his sexual preference. * Genjutsu is his weakest point. * He originally wanted to become a medical ninja, but soon had to give up on that dream when he joined the ANBU and because of his gifts. Quotes * (To Team 9) “My first impression of you all is... I’m going to have my work cut out for me.” * ”How rude! I’m here for a reason, you know!” * (To Tomiko) ”Oh, don’t worry about my sanity; pretty sure I lost that when I started teaching you three.” Reference All the rights are reserved to RedUzumaki1Category:DRAFT